Cinderella
by BamBam42
Summary: Tanya's secret past. AU, AH, OOC M to be safe


Cinderella

Tanya checked her refection in the mirror once more, not sure if she could pull this off. She never had been one for putting herself out there like she was planning to do that night

The night was all about forgetting _him_.

The one that had caused the most dramatic change in her life, the one that once found the truth had run in the opposite direction, just like she had predicted he would. Who _wouldn't? _

She sighed and picked up her hair off her neck and twisted it around a long finger trying to decode if she should tame her blonde mane. She shook her head, not bothering with it. The aim was to turn heads, and she would do just that. She turned to leave but something silver caught her eye on the floor, poking out from underneath her floor length mirror. She bent down to see what it was.

The silver blade glistened as she moved it around in the light, trying to make out what the carving read: _Jesus_. Overcome by a sudden need to keep it with her she shut the pocketknife and lodged it in her bra, finding new confidence she walked out the door, leaving the building for the last time. She wasn't ever going back. She had run there years ago when _he _had gone and it was time to move on.

Walking down the street the neon signs shimmered in the glittery makeup on her face, her eyes glimmered as she followed the signs into a fancy club off the side of the bustling street. She stepped into a lobby and dumped her coat and bag in the locker room. The man behind the counter looked bored, she could almost hear what he was thinking: _oh another night of this drag._ She was determined to ignore him as he laughed freely at her as she escaped his presence. I_f you once acknowledge him then you're only losing ground._ Her mother's words rang in her head from years ago before _him_. That was what she tried to use with him once, but it hadn't worked then, and she doubted it would ever work on _him_.

She walked out on the dance floor still mindful of the pocketknife she had nicknamed Jesus secure between her breasts. The drummer playing a steady beat was unfamiliar to her and despite the grinding and bumping going on around her she was able to imagine that she wasn't in the situation she was currently in. She imagined the men surrounding her to be dressed up in uniform, about to go to war, a scenario from worlds away, something that hopefully would never happen again. She brought her hand up to finger her pearls and glared at the other women trying to approach the men surrounding her and grinding their sweaty bodies against her. She wanted to be able to enjoy the attention before she went back to her own personal hell. She didn't know why she was going back, but it didn't matter anymore. She figured that by the end of the night here everyone would know her name and her secret.

*******

"_Please! I have changed, I changed for you!" Tanya begged, desperately holding on to his hand as he tried to yank it away. His piercing emerald eyes met her pleading opal ones. Her blonde hair was still cropped short, reminding her of her past. The past she could not change but her future she would. She would do anything for him. Hell she had done the one thing that was unforgivable in her family's eyes just to be with him. _

"_Please To… Tanya this isn't right, just leave me alone." He pulled his hand away roughly, disgusted by the behavior of his former best friend. Tanya lay on the floor sobbing at his retreating form._

"_Please, I did this to myself for you! Can't you see that? I love you. I knew that unless I did this we could never be together. It wasn't possible, but now it is! Don't you see? Can't you see how perfect we are for each other?" He stopped on his heel and spun around glaring in Tanya's direction._

"_What the hell has gotten into you? What happened to you?" he yelled "We were best mates, I loved you like you do a friend. Never any differently I didn't do anything to make you think differently! It would never work, Tanya, I'm not like you. You were a good friend, but I can't deal with this. If you would stop hitting on me then I wouldn't have a problem with what you have done, but I. Cant. Love. You." He spun back on his heel and ran for the door a single tear for his former best friend escaping down his cheek. _

_Tanya lay on the floor and let her sobs rake over her trying unsuccessfully to ignore the pain the brutal rejection. She ended up wandering around aimlessly and found herself outside of a club where she spent the night trying to forget. By the time she got back to the apartment she had shared with him for the past 6 years she found it empty of everything that had belonged to him. All that was left was a note on the fridge with one word scrawled in a hurried mess across the paper. 'Sorry.' Tanya scrunched the note in her fist before throwing it against the wall and sinking down to the floor before letting the pain consume her once again. This was the start of a routine that continued for the following years _

*******

The strobe lights focused on her as she danced around on the dance floor a man slipped in her arms, bumping and grinding up against her seductively. She avoided eye contact for as long as possible, but as soon as she looked up she regretted it. Shocked emerald eyes met her equally shocked opal ones. Her breath caught in her throat and her world started to spin. She started to sweat in her heels and watched as his mouth moved obviously saying "oh my God" although she couldn't hear a thing. She turned and ran kicking off her red shoes to get away and when her hearing came back she heard the dreaded sentence, telling the world her secret. The secret that was hers to tell and no one else's, "Hey! That's a _guy_ I used to know" his words echoed in the gap between songs, everyone staring at Tanya as she made her way blindly out of the club she had been trying to use to forget for one last night.

*******

**Body Found in men's room down the street from the exclusive club "Jive"**

Around about midnight a body of a man in stockinged feet was found in a men's room. The man has been identified as cross dresser Tanya Conversion (formerly Tony) by an old friend, who has since left the city, not wanting anything to do with the situation. The family refuses to have anything to do with what has happened and only the maid who found her has done anything to help. There will be a funeral service on Monday for the people who knew, or thought they knew Tanya to come and say their goodbyes.

Jesus was the savior that freed the tortured soul hopefully she is in a better place.

**Fair random I know, but it's based on a song that I love and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. If I get a good response I may continue, but it can be finished there, which I'm guessing it will do. **


End file.
